Love in the Force
by powerstaark
Summary: The last moments of Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura's lives. Also includes the point of veiw of Commander Bly.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kit's POV**

Mace Windu, Saesee Tinn and Agen Kolar and I headed towards the Chancellors office. Palpatine turned with a smile, as though we were having a meeting.

'Greetings Master Jedi,' he said politely, 'I take it General Grievous has been destroyed? I must say you're here sooner than I expected.' We took our lightsabers from our belts.

'In the name of the Galactic Senate and Republic,' Mace said switching on his purple lightsaber, 'You're under arrest Chancellor.' Three other blades ignited, two green and one blue.

'Are you threatening me Jedi?' Palpatine asked coldly.

'The Senate will decide you're fate,' Mace said calmly.

'I _am _the Senate,' Palpatine said and his voice was becoming much less friendly.

'Not yet,' Mace said firmly. Palpatine slowly stood up and a lightsaber emerged from his sleeve.

'It's treason then,' he said quietly and the red blade ignited and I felt the Dark side of the Force filling the office. With a roar more animal than man Palpatine spun across the room. His lightsaber stabbed straight through Agen Kolar's heart before the Zabrak could parry and he yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Saesee Tinn tried to strike the Sith lord from behind but his lightsaber was already there and he shoved it away and turned his back on Saesee switching to the reverse grip as he moved. Palpatine plunged his lightsaber into Saesee's stomach with a reverse grip stab. Palpatine pulled it out of Saesee's stomach tossing it into the air in the same movement and catching it in standard grip. Behind him Saesee fell to the ground not quite dead but definitely dying. I was staring at Palpatine in horror and fear. He just killed Saesee Tinn and Agen Kolar in less than three seconds. Even Mace, who had never shown a flicker of fear, at least not in front of me, seemed shaken.

'If you only knew…' Palpatine whispered, 'how long I've been waiting for this…' He lunged towards us. I moved my blade just in time to block a blow that would have gone through my stomach otherwise. Mace slashed but Palpatine blocked the blow before whirling on me but I managed another parry. Mace stabbed at Palpatine's forehead but he ducked and brought his blade up shoving the Korun Jedi's lightsaber upwards before turning back on me. Our lightsabers locked together and Palpatine kicked out behind him hitting Mace in the stomach before slashing three times at me. I parried desperately just as Mace came at me from behind. Palpatine spun around blocking the blow then turning as I tried to stab him. Palpatine shoved the blow aside and whirled around slashing at Mace who parried as I spun bringing my lightsaber over and down…which proved to be a fatal mistake. Palpatine turned with horrifying speed and I felt a burning pain in my torso as his blade slashed into my stomach. I yelled in agony collapsing to the ground as Mace and Palpatine stepped over me. I wasn't dead yet and I looked over at the Sith lord and Jedi as they fought at blinding speed.

Suddenly I felt a presence in my mind. I recognised it instantly and smiled weakly. It wasn't my normal cocky smile, it was a tender one.

'Aayla,' I whispered.

_Kit no! _Aayla's mind screamed. She'd sensed what had happened. I could feel her agony as well as my own. The Jedi code forbade the feelings I had for Aayla Secura but the code didn't matter any more. I felt my life draining away but before I went I thought one last thought.

_I love you Aayla Secura._

Then…I was gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aayla's POV**

We were heading towards the Separatist base when I had a terrible vision. It showed Kit Fisto and Mace Windu fighting against a Shadow of darkness with a lightsaber. The darkness was Palpatine, or perhaps I should say, Darth Sidious. Then Palpatine's lightsaber slashed into Kit's stomach and the Nautolan yelled in pain and collapsed.

It had happened so quickly that at first I couldn't take it in. Kit Fisto was dead? It couldn't be, not so quickly, so suddenly. He'd been so tough, so brave; he had fought Asajj Ventress and General Grievous and survived. And now he was dying because of a man who was supposed to be our ally.

I felt as though me heart was being torn to peices. I fell on my knees and covered my face with my hands sobbing and screaming with my mind, _Kit no!_

The dying Kit sent a mental message to me. I could sense the tenderness and love he was feeling as his life ebbed away. Our bond was so strong we were able to communicate with our minds.

_I love you Aayla Secura._

Then…he was gone…

'No,' I said softly, 'No you can't be gone.'

'General?' said Bly beside me, 'What is it? What's wrong?'

'I sensed…a terrible thing Bly,' I said quietly and looked up at him, 'Kit's dead.'

'General Fisto's dead?' said Bly and I nodded feeling tears rolling down my cheeks. Kit and I were more than friends, we were lovers. We had been for over three years. And now he was dead his life burned away with the slash of a lightsaber. He'd left Coruscant, left the galaxy…and left me.

I became aware that Bly was speaking. 'General maybe we should go back…'

'No,' I said standing up and wiping the tears away, 'We've still got a mission to finish. Let's go.'

'As you wish General,' said Bly but he wasn't using his usual military voice he was using a voice full of sympathy. I stood up trying to push away the heartbreaking misery I was feeling and led the clone's forwards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bly's POV**

Ten minutes later I received a transmission from Chancellor Palpatine. A hologram of him appeared and he was wearing a hooded cloak instead of his Chancellors robes.

'Execute order 66,' he said and I flinched at the words. Order 66? That had been my worst nightmare; the thought that I would have to kill Aayla Secura who I loved like a sister. I looked at the hologram and spoke quietly.

'Yes Chancellor,' I switched it off and looked at Aayla who was ahead of us. I'd never seen her so miserable. She'd just lost her closest friend, she'd even told me she'd fallen in love with him. She had been _my_ closest friend even if I hadn't been hers and now I was being told to shoot her.

Then suddenly I thought that maybe death would put her out of her misery. She was suffering terrible from what had happened to General Fisto and I couldn't bear that. I decided I wasn't doing this because of orders I was doing it because I couldn't bear to see Aayla suffer and I wanted to end that suffering in any way I could. I decided that death would set her free.

I spoke to my clones in mandolorian and we aimed our guns at her back.

'You'll be with General Fisto soon Aayla,' I said, 'I'm doing this for you, not the Chancellor.' And we fired. Aayla fell to the ground and I hoped that she hadn't felt any pain when she died. I wanted her reunion with General Fisto to be quick and painless. Even though I'd told myself I was doing the right thing, and that I'd done it for her sake not Palpatine's, I felt a hollow space inside me as though part of me had been torn out. The only thing that countered the empty feeling was the thought that I'd ended Aayla's suffering and reunited her with her love.

'Goodbye Aayla.' I said quietly and felt tears in my eyes. 'I hope you're happy now.' I knelt beside her body and closed her eyes. Then I stood up and looked down at her for a moment then said, 'Come on, let's go.' We moved away from Aayla's body. I looked back at her one last time and took my helmet off to wipe the tears away before leaving.


End file.
